Les étoiles ne parlent pas de ça
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Je crois que c'est le one shot le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais écrit...


Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre:OS, truc très bizarre. Pour me vanter, je vais dire que j'inaugure le genre de la « fic coming out » !

Résumé : Exercice de style sur le refrain d'une chanson de Francis Cabrel, « Petite Marie », en l'occurrence « je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent que de toi, d'un musicien qui fait jouer ses mains sur un morceau de bois, de leur amour plus bleu que le ciel autour », adapté bien sur à SGA, au slash, enfin à tout ce que j'aime.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

Notes de l'auteur : Personnellement, j'adore quand un personnage parle à un autre personnage qui ne peut pas l'entendre, ou s'adresse au lecteur. Alors tiens, je vais me régaler à écrire une autre fic fleur bleue sur le grand secret d'Atlantis selon les slasheurs qui s'adresse au lecteur. C'est très…métaphorico-autobiographique ! (Vive les néologismes pourris !). Vachement tiré par les cheveux aussi. Sûrement chiant à lire, faut que j'arrête de lire de la poésie contemporaine, ça me réussis pas.

------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est comme la disparition d'un proche ou une catastrophe naturelle. C'est comme une rédaction de testament ou une carte de donneur d'organes. C'est comme les fils de banquier qui deviennent comédiens ou les mères célibataires frivoles. C'est comme ceux qui tirent un pied de nez aux conventions, c'est comme un rôti trop cuit un soir de noël. Comme les attouchements sexuels envers des enfants ou le sort réservé aux prisonniers de guerre. Comme un prunier qui donnerais des fraises, comme le monstre du Lock Ness ou l'infinité de l'espace. C'est comme la vie.

On n'en parle pas, on en parle mal ou on en parle trop. Le bilan de la conversation étant rarement positif, ça reste en sous titre lors d'un débat sur l'amitié ou l'amour. Ca n'intéresse personne. Ca intéresse tout le monde. Ca existe depuis toujours mais ça a toujours choqué. C'est présent partout, tout le temps, on ne peut pas l'ignorer mais on le fait quand même. Et quand la foudre tombe sur un proche…

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de ça…_

Partout c'est partout, même ailleurs, même très loin. Même là ou une petite fraction de l'humanité actuelle à posé les pieds. Statistiquement, impossible de ne pas trouver ça là bas. Statistiquement, dans les 15 . Une trentaine de personnes…

Ca touche tout le monde, ce n'est pas sélectif, on peut rien faire contre. On a essayé de trouver un médicament ou un traitement de choc. Rien n'a marché. Alors on a commencé à considérer ça autrement.

Ca touche tout le monde, même les chefs. Les chefs militaires, scientifiques, médicaux, civils. On ne peut pas trop savoir. Ils sont parmi nous. Ou nous sommes parmi eux, selon de grands experts le schisme est inévitable ou presque.

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de ça…_

**Je ne veux pas me taire !**

Chut !

Souvent, ça reste caché. Quelques fois ça reste à l'interieur et ça fait une boule dans la gorge, quelque fois ça sort un peu, mais pas trop loin, deux personnes au courant c'est bien assez. Quelque fois, ça sort carrément, ça explose, ça se hurle sur les toits, ça assure le succès ou la mortification sociale, mais malheureusement ça ne s'ignore pas.

Mais quand ça tombe sur nous c'est bizarre. Ca fait peur, ça grise ou ça fait rien.

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de ça…_

**Mais c'est de l'amour !**

Chut !

Ca peut aussi tomber sur des gens normaux. Regardez ces deux là, regardez les bien. Faut vraiment le vouloir pour ne pas remarquer que ça les a eu aussi. Ma mère pensera à du gâchis, moi à un truc comme une glace café cola. Ou à un glaçon bleuté dans un bol de chocolat chaud. Un poignard dans son fourreau, un couteau laguiole qui vérifie la cuisson d'un gâteau au yaourt, au vent violent qui emporte les embruns salés sur les trottoirs des stations balnéaires, où ils seront piétinés par des touristes en tongs.

Ca fait me penser à quand j'ai trop envie de Danette à la vanille, trop longtemps, alors quand j'en ai-je me jette dessus et après j'ai mal au ventre.

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de ça…_

**Quoi, l'allusion est trop explicite ?**

Ca n'intéresse personne !

Ils se regardent même de loin, de très loin, on sent leurs cœurs qui se réchauffent. On sent le sourire qui naît malgré eux sur leur visage et quand le contact visuel se rompt, on les sent encaisser le choc d'un destin qu'ils n'assumeront pas de toute façon. Ce n'est pas un secret, ils ne seront jamais ensemble. Je suis persuadée que les autres ont remarqués et ne disent rien, parce que ce sont malgré tout des monsieur et madame tout le monde, et qu'ils ne veulent rien voir et rien savoir, c'est ça les bons sentiments. De toute façon, ça ne plairait pas à plein de monde de les voir ensemble, alors à quoi bon ?

Ils souffriront en silence, de cette souffrance désespérante qui nous assaille quand ça n'est pas réciproque ou quand c'est impossible.

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de ça…_

**J'ai mal pour eux. Trop mal.**

Tais toi !

On pourrait imaginer ce que l'on veut, les mains qui tremblent, les lèvres qui se cherchent, les étreintes passionnées et les moments de pur bonheur. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, faut pas être naïf, ça n'a pas le droit de Cité au regard de beaucoup de gens. Vous voyez, même les étoiles sont contre. Personne ne tirerait avantage à la situation à part eux, et puisque ce monde manichéen marche à l'altruisme, ils ne feront jamais rien. Pour être du bon coté de la balance et éviter plus d'ennuis. Eviter le bonheur par peur des représailles, c'est malheureusement commun, sur Terre comme ailleurs.

C'est quoi l'amour finalement ? Comment croire à un « je t'aime » si l'amour à des règles ? C'est comme un « j'ai faim » quand il est midi ou un « j'ai froid » quand il fait trois degrés ? C'est quoi être heureux quand on ne peut pas l'être ?

Est-ce que ça peut empêcher d'être heureux ?

Eux ne s'oublieront jamais. Ils essayeront jusqu'à la fin, parce que malheureusement l'être humain est plein d'espoir et qu'il se débat quand il est déjà mort.

_Je viens du ciel et les étoiles entre elles ne parlent pas de ça…_

**D'un astrophysicien qui fait jouer son cœur sur un morceau de pierre**

**D'un militaire qui caresse son âme à un lambeau soie**

**Leur amour encore plus foutu que les amours des gens comme moi**

**Et leurs larmes invisibles qui coulent dans l'imagination de ceux qui ont acceptés de ça puisse exister…**


End file.
